This invention pertains to a device useful for whip grafting in the field of horticulture.
A whip-graft is one of the most commonly used of the grafting methods. The whip-graft is used in the propagation of both fruit and ornamental trees. When making the cut on the scion and understock, it is of primary importance to use a scion and understock of the same diameter. Frequently, the length of the scion which had been cut from a shoot from, for example, the preceding year is most workable when cut to a four to six inch length and one-fourth inch in diameter. In the past it has been difficult to mate the two because of uneven cuts owing to too severe of an angle or not enough of an angle.
The present inventor has determined that a need exists for a tool that ensures that the cambium layers are properly mated at the correct angle. In either of these circumstances, poor contact between the two cambium layers of the stock to be mated results in poor results. The present invention has also determined that a need exists for a tool for cleft grafts in that the angle of the cut on the scion remains constant. Furthermore, this invention provides the benefit of minimizing the possibility of injury to the user that are otherwise not uncommon using the hand and knife cutting method. Moreover, by using the grafting tool of this invention, the hands do not come into contact with the cambium layer which would destroy the layer when grafted due to the oils on the hands of the user. In short, this grafting tool is advantageously hand held, provides repeatedly precise angled cuts to stems to be cut. If one end is plugged, the tool also provides the ability to repeatedly and easily make cut stems of a given length.